The Ritual
by Catharsis7
Summary: Among all problems, they always find a way back to each other. Post-Frary's honeymoon.


**Hey guys, that's my first Frary drabble. I just love them so, so much. Hope you like it!**

 **Remember: reviews are always good :)**

 **Love, Julia.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

While she was waiting for her husband in their royal chambers, Mary kept thinking about all they've been through since she left the convent.

Actually, since they were children.

(She still remembers the first time that she saw him, smiling at her without a tooth.)

At the time, she was just a naïve girl, full of dreams and many fantasies about true love and how to rule a nation. She never really, until then, had the chance of living in the real world. She grew up knowing that she was a queen, a very powerful one, but at the end of the day even queens get hurt. Even queens make mistakes.

But, to be honest, life was not what se was expecting at all. The court was a dark place, full of secrets and regrets: every day she had the feeling that she was not in the right place: until seeing Francis smiling.

(She loves his smile.)

It was the most beautiful scenario, she thought, seeing him so free and joyful, like he was all the time brave and strong - much stronger than her. They were a couple now, a real couple, and even facing his past mistakes, she didn't care at all because, at the end of the day, she was the one sitting on their bed, waiting for him to come for her. It was like a daily ritual to them.

But, since their honeymoon, they didn't have much time alone. She was busy dealing with Lola's pregnancy, trying to help her friend, although the whole situation hurt her heart so much. She was jealous, of course, because after their first time, Mary wanted Francis to be all and fully hers. She didn't expect that, even more with a friend, but she couldn't blame him - she have hurt him even more when she was trying to take his throne and marry his brother, all because of a prophecy, which he had never even believed in. She still remembered his hurtful face while she was riding that horse, leaving with Bash to save this life.

Did it all matter, now? She didn't know.

Mary was becoming impacient. It was past 10pm and Francis was late. Really, really late. She was afraid of sleeping alone, without his warm and cozy body, or his strong arms hugging her. Since the wedding, she never slept alone. Not once. But her eyes were starting to close, it was a very long day, and soon she was sleeping.

 _She almost forgot what she was planning on doing with him tonight._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A few hours later, she woke up with the sound of a window being closed, and in a second all curtains as well.

Her eyes were still shut when she murmured, "Francis, is that you?" but nobody answered. Not a single soul.

The room was all dark, not completely because of a lonely candle next to the door. It wasn't there before, she would have remembered.

Then, Mary had an idea. _Revenge_. So she carefully got up and started walking in the room, trying to find the strange person who had wakened her.

"Well, if there's nobody in here, then it's probably fine for me to keep walking naked, without a single piece of clothes on."

It was all that it took for a shadow to appear. And then, she was being throwed in the bed. Instantly, she smelled the most amazing perfume of the entire world: _his_.

"Looks like my Queen wants to drive me crazy, doesn't she?", and then he was kissing her neck and her bare chest like she was the most delicious meal he had ever tasted.

"Why did you took so long? I couldn't even wait for you anymore…where…were you…?", but she wasn't thinking straight, because now Francis was taking of his blouse and she could feel all those muscles on top of her naked form. Oh, how she loved when they were like this; the intimacy of the moment, just them against the world.

(Nothing else matters when they are together.)

"I was preparing a surprise to my Queen, but she was the one who surprised me by not using anything to cover her precious body", he said possessively while biting her bottom lip, "I'm a very jealous man, you know?"

"I do, and that's why I was preparing myself to be used by you, and only you, tonight. But you never made your way back…so I…think it's too late...now." Francis was obviously not listening to her, because he was touching her there and she was moaning so loud that the whole castle could listen.

(Let them listen.)

The best part of their love making was her being in his arms, so tiny but yet so bold to please him. But now she was the one being pleased, with her eyes shut in pleasure just like he had found her earlier.

Since both of them didn't actually want to talk, they were kissing passionately until Francis stopped suddently. Mary growled because, honestly, she didn't want to stop at that point. Not really.

"Francis, love, is that a way of torturing me? Because you're totally doing it right, then", he smiled like she was used to, and too bad they were in completely darkness, otherwise she would be glad to see that smile again.

Then, he put her robes carefully and said, "Tonight, we have something amazing, truly wonderful, to celebrate. Do you remember what it is?"

"Well, why do you think I was waiting for you with no clothes on?", that made him laugh. A beautiful and pure laugh, one that she could spend the rest of her life listening to without getting bored.

(He is perfect.)

Then she kissed his cheeks and started touching his gold curls, so tenderly that both of them didn't even remember what they were doing not so long ago. They could be a passionate couple and a gracious one in a matter of seconds.

"I intend to take off your clothes myself, but let's start with what I was preparing for you, shall we?" Francis gave her a kick kiss and started lighting a few more candles, just enough for them to see each other better.

The room was hot but Mary didn't know if it was because of the lack of wind or her heart that was racing so fast that she could have a heart attack at any moment.

"It better be good. And after that, I want you to show me how vigorous you can be, darling", she smirked.

She was his sweet Mary, but not so innocent anymore, so he answered properly, "I'd be more than pleased, your majesty."

Saying that, he left her for a few seconds until he found a big picnic basket.

She opened the basket to find many fruits, croissants and a fancy wine. Mary hugged her husband and gave him a deep kiss, almost being unable to stop.

"We should have been doing this in the gardens, but after seeing you like that I just can't wait for this to be over soon", he said while filling their cups with the red liquid.

"You did all this for me? Really?" she smiled. Inside the basket was a pie too, and she soon recognized the smeel. It tasted like childhood.

"I'm sorry I'm late. It took me ages to find blueberries in the forest at this time of the year. I know how much you like this dessert, so I just couldn't resist."

When they were kids, Mary used to ask the royal cooks to bake that pie for them all the time. It was a memory she was surprised that he still remembered.

When she thought that it was all over, he gave her a tiny blue box.

"Please, just open it." He was more nervous than her.

When she did, she saw an emerald necklace, shiny and...It couldn't be...

"I know what you're thinking. And yes, it's the same I gave to you before you left."

"But...I lost it in the trip...I can't believe...Francis, you are...", but she was silented with another kiss.

"It was very hard to find it, I confess. Turned out that my mother has been keeping it with her for this whole time, it just took me the right servants to tell me the truth. She thought that a young girl couldn't have such an important jewlery, since it was my grandma's", he continued "but, Mary, you're my true gem."

"Francis, this is so tender. Thank you", he puts the necklace on her, the true owner. "Well, now I'm ashamed that I haven't ordered a proper gift for you too. There's just…too much in my head." She was embarrased that her problems in the court have made her almost forget about their anniversary.

"As I said, Mary, you're my only and most important gift. Knowing you, marrying you has changed my life and my way of seeing the world. Being with you every day is more than I deserve", he was being honest, as always. Just the sweet, brave Francis she had loved since their first day together. And now he was her husband, after all.

Tears was rolling from her eyes, but happy ones. " _I love you_."

He cleaned her face with his hand and kissed her, this time not intending to stop again.

He lifted her and put her into their bed one more time, carefully taking off their clothes with soft moviments. Mary wanted to give him that gift, so without thinking she was on top of him, naked and full of desire. She used his chest to support her hands while she was riding him, so slow that the world seemed to stop. It was just the two of them again, and she was looking right into his blue eyes, eyes that if could speak, would say so much things. They'll have time for that, later.

She tried not to moan, but it was impossible because of the pressure between her hips. Francis picked up her hands and tied them with his, something he used to do frequently while making love to her. A demonstration of care.

"I…just…want you to know that it's always been you, Francis." Mary said among moans. "I know you deserved so much more today, but I promise that we'll have our whole lives to be happy. I'll make sure of it."

She was almost there now. Her husband change the position fast, so he could be above her.

"Mary, stop talking and feel", he demanded.

And she did. The feeling of him inside of her like that was too much. She couldn't stop the noises that was coming through her mouth.

"Francis… _please_."

"Please what?", his movements were heavy and fast, different from the beginning. He wanted to make her feel his love, just how much he loved her. His back was fighting a battle against her nails, but he didn't care at all. This was too good.

"Never. Leave. Me." She finally said after all emotions exploded and she collapsed on the pillow. Francis followed her right after.

She was sweating, probably a mess, but didn't care at all. He was still on top of her so she could saw a calm expression on his face. Like he was in heaven.

"One day, Mary," he said "I'll be looking at you just like I am right now. We'll be much older and wiser, there'll be no more mistakes," there was a pause, "and I'll still remember the first time I looked at you, in this same castle. From that moment on, my life was changed forever." He kissed her cheeks and touched the necklace he just returned to her, "For the better. I love you more than you'll ever know." 

Suddenly she was feeling normal, like there was no duties or things to do in the court.

They were, at that moment, _just a boy and a just girl_ loving each other.

"Happy three months anniversary, Francis." Saying that, she slept calmly in his arms.


End file.
